1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Performance of flat panel display apparatuses has been improved by providing an increased viewing size and a decreased weight. Increased performance has been made possible by advances in semiconductor technologies. Flat panel display apparatuses include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display devices (PDPs), field emission display devices (FEDs), electroluminescence display devices (ELDs), electrophoresis display devices (EPDs), and organic light-emitting display devices (OLEDs). Because these flat panel display devices are lightweight and slim and allow for a larger view size compared to cathode ray tube (CRT) displays, demand for these newer flat panel display apparatuses has grown dramatically. Flexible display apparatus have also greatly increased in use. Such apparatuses may use a substrate including a flexible material and thus may maintain the display performance even when, for example, bent like paper. A flat panel display apparatus may include an encapsulation layer for encapsulating a display device such that external oxygen or moisture does not intrude into the device. Such encapsulation structures may be applied to flexible, rollable, and foldable display devices.